Yuffie Teaches Children The Proper Ways of Materia
by GalaxyDreams
Summary: Materia Hunter Yuffie is at it again. But this time, she has little helpers. Yuffie is teaching children all about materia, but is she teaching them how to use it, or how to steal it?


Yuffie Teaches Children The Proper Ways of Materia by "Galaxy" of GalaxyDreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters. They are all property of Squaresoft.

It was just another day at Yuffie's hometown in Wutai. She had just finished saving the world with Cloud and the others, and she was feeling very confident in herself. In fact, she was feeling so confident that when she saw the flyer posted at the Turtle's Paradise Bar asking for a teacher to show kids how to equip Materia, she knew that this was her moment to spread the knowledge to young children. She applied right away, and her first class of students was scheduled for 10:00 AM that very morning.

Her class was waiting for her at the Pagoda where her father also was. Yuffie had never really gotten along with her father, but being a teacher who was an expert in using materia paid her a huge amount of Gil. She couldn't let this job slip away.

As she made her way up the stairs, she checked her supply of materia. _Good, I have a good amount to show the kids._

After the final battle with Sephiroth, Cloud gave Yuffie the god-sent Knights of the Round Materia. She remembered that day clearly. Cloud approached Yuffie and told her that she could have his mastered Knights of the Round. Yuffie asked him why. Cloud merely replied, "Go ahead and take it, Yuffie. I have 3 more mastered Knights of the Round in my inventory. I don't mind." Yuffie almost kissed Cloud's boots and threw herself at him. She had been trying to get that materia from him for months, and now it was shining it's wonderful red shine in her filthy little paws. She smiled happily. Cloud had also given her his Master Magic, Master Command, and Master Summon Materia. But those three were in a safe place at her house. She would never use them for teaching. They were too rare.

Yuffie finally ended her thoughts and opened the door. Inside was a group of kids who greeted her warmly. 

"Good morning, Ms. Yuffie," they all said at once.

"Good morning to you all. I hope you all brought your weapons today," Yuffie said.

"Yes we did!" they said again.

"Good! Ok, first, I will teach you how to equip the materia. Here's the first step. When buying a weapon, always check how many slots it has. That way, if you want to be super-powerful like me, you can hold lots of materia in the slots," Yuffie explained.

The class was listening tentatively.

"Ok, I have brought a few of my own materia to share with you all today. The first one I have is my all time favorite. Knights of the Round Summon Materia!

"Ooohh...Ahhh.." the class said in unison.

"This is the most powerful summon of all time. It is extremely rare, and can only be found at Round Island. Oh, wait, what a coincidence! I happen to have it right here! Hehehe! You can only produce more if you master more. That way it can be reborn again," Yuffie exclaimed.

The class still listened in awe at the hero before them.

"Now, kids, now that you are all familiar in using materia, let's explain some important things about it! Okay, this is part of class is called, "Yuffie's Ways of Getting Materia." Everyone, remember, whenever you see someone with materia that you don't have, always find a way to steal it. Do you all understand?" Yuffie asked them.

The class nodded in agreement and continued to listen.

"Now, this part of the lesson is called, "Ways of Trapping Your Victim in Order to Take Their Materia!" Some wonderful ways of getting them to hand you their materia is trapping them in a cage! They won't have any escape. Then, threaten to destroy your victim. They will hand over their entire stash of materia to you!" Yuffie said with joy.

"Ohhhh..." the class said.

"Ok, everyone! Get out there and steal all the materia in Wutai and bring it to Ms. Yuffie! I'll give you all a passing grade! Now go and threaten those people!" Yuffie commanded.

"Yay! Let's go bring Ms. Yuffie all the materia!" the class yelled as they ran out to steal materia.

"Class dismissed!" she said waving. "Looks like another victory for Materia Hunter Yuffie!" she said to herself out loud.

~*The End*~


End file.
